


Open Your Eyes

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sci-Fi, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt awakes to find himself in a reality not his own. But a boy named Blaine is there to help him. The Biosphere Lab is responsible for the situation Kurt has ended up in and he knows he needs to get home. But the question is, does he really want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This format of present tense is not something I normally write in. I usually do either third person past-tense or first person narrative but present tense just worked with this fic and I spent most of my day yesterday determined to get it done. It's just a one-shot but when you get the inspiration, you have to roll with it right? Anyway I hope you all enjoy! This is also a mellow rating for me. I usually only do mature or explicit. Comments make me smile! Happy reading!

It's a Saturday morning when he's found. Beaten, tied up, gagged, and stuffed in the trunk of a car whose destination was unknown to the Neanderthals who put him there.

 

Had they been more perceptive, which he doubted they ever had the decency to be, they would have noticed the logo for the Biosphere Lab on the side of the car. But of course, they were not perceptive. All they cared about was ridding their world of his existence.

 

And they succeeded.

 

The Biosphere car is one of many. They are used for all different types of lab experiences and dabbling in scientific breakthroughs. But this one is one of the smallest number of cars they have. Beneath the Biosphere logo the words, 'Alter-u Travel' are printed. This car is built to travel between universes, rather than locations.

 

Studies in the breakthrough of travel between two versions of the same world are still fairly new and Biosphere, being the most well known scientific research company in the known US, is the first to develop the technologies needed to make the journey. They're experts in masking their projects under normal guises so no one will get curious and attempt to infiltrate their top secret missions. Which is why the vehicle of transport is a Biosphere company car. It looks normal.

 

But of course it is not normal. On the surface, it looks the perfection of an everyday modern car. But inside, the Alter-u Travel car is full of gadgets and unrecognizable switches, dials, knobs, and gears. Like all Biosphere cars, it has tinted windows.

 

It is in the trunk of one of these that he is found. He is found by a Biosphere researcher named Albert Anderson.

 

The moment Albert opens the trunk to divulge the cargo he has transported from one universe back to his own, he finds the boy.

 

Kurt is barely conscious by the time the trunk is opened. He has been gagged and bound and stuck in a small confined space. His oxygen level has been limited and Albert can see from the blue tint to the unknown boy's pale skin that he is desperately low on oxygen.

 

"I need medical aide!" he shouts immediately, pulling Kurt's body from the trunk and working carefully to remove the binds and the gag from the pale boy's body. He can see the bruises, the purplish-black swell of the boy's nose and knows immediately that it is broken.

 

As he worries about what other injuries Kurt has, Albert cannot help but to think back two years ago to when his son Blaine had been hospitalized for injuries just like these. He feels a stab of pain in his heart, fear for this boy's family. He knows now that they must go through what he and Charlotte did when Blaine was beaten.

 

But than he realizes this boy's family has no idea what has happened to him and as medical aide arrives, fear clenches at Albert's heart as he comes to the conclusion he'd never hope to face.

 

Without knowing it, he has brought an innocent person from one universe to another. Everything will be perceived differently and he can only imagine the fear that will clench the boy's heart when he is more alert.

 

His eyes roam out to the Biosphere car in the port. It will be at least a month before its capacitors are ready to make another round trip journey. They only have one. This boy will be stuck here for at least that long.

 

* * *

 

News in Lima, Ohio travels fast. When Kurt Hummel does not return home from a McKinley High football game, it becomes a big deal. A city-wide Amber alert is sent out the next day. Mainly because in this day and age, homes are equipped with their own signal.

 

Missing children in the country has skyrocketed over the years and regardless of the efforts of the Amber alert and new technologies developed by Biosphere for parents to send out their distress signal to their entire city or town, at least a quarter of these missing children are never seen or heard from again. These are the ones who vanish without a trace. And unfortunately, Kurt is one of them.

 

Finn Hudson, Kurt's stepbrother feels guilty. He is the one who had begged and pleaded with Kurt to come watch their game. So Kurt appeased him and agreed to go.

 

Finn think he knows what happened. Or rather thinks he knows who has something to do with it. He remembers Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams watching Kurt out of the corners of their eyes the entire game. He remembers the venom in their expressions as though they thought Kurt had no right to be in the crowd. He knows they have to have something to do with it. But still, he cannot stop feeling guilty.

 

"Where do they go?" Finn asks Burt, Kurt's father, after Lima media has departed from the Hudmel household.

 

"Where does who go?" Burt asks, confusion mixing in with the worry and pain that come out in the tone of his voice. Kurt is all the reminder of his late wife Burt has left. The resemblance of Kurt to Elizabeth is uncanny and Burt sees more of her in his only son every single day. But now Kurt is missing and he feels like he has lost them both.

 

"The kids," Finn says. "The ones who vanish without a trace."

 

Burt stiffens and Finn feels bad for bringing that daunting fact to the forefront of the situation. He opens his mouth to apologize but Burt shakes his head.

 

"No one knows for sure," he says finally. His hands tighten on the arms of the chair he is sitting in. "Biosphere has a theory but they won't say much about it. All they tell us is that it has to do with alternate universes."

 

Finn stares at him, expression blank. "Oh Burt, you don't really believe that stuff do you?" he asks.

 

Finn has always been against Biosphere. Mainly because they don't bother to give proof to back up their theory. All their reports to the public eye are vague and non-descriptive. Even when their research is completed, they refuse to share little details on their findings. This leads Finn to believe Biosphere is mostly fraudulent in their research. He pictures the researchers spending their days playing poker and drinking coffee, coming up with some nonsense to feed the public to keep them on the edge of their seats with advances in technology.

 

"I don't know," Burt says honestly. Because he doesn't. He has no reason to doubt Biosphere, but he has no reason to believe them either.

 

Burt does know that Kurt was fascinated by Biosphere research advances. Kurt never said that he believed any of it, but that what he got would be great footage for a scientific movie someday. This surprised Burt. Kurt has never shown any kind of interest for anything that did not feature the arts.

 

Kurt's passion has always lied with performing and fashion. It therefore came as a surprise to Burt when he discovered that his son had a talent for the scientific as well.

 

One thing that Burt has never told Finn and Carole is that Kurt went through a short phase right after his mother died in which he was determined to become a researcher for Biosphere. His drive was to find a way to keep future children from losing their mommies and daddies the way he had lost his mother. Burt didn't have the heart to tell him that was medical science and Biosphere didn't study those kinds of technologies. Kurt had learned it on his own though and that had ended his quest to work for Biosphere. It had never been revisited.

 

Finn continues to stare at Burt, trying to make sense of the situation. He doesn't know what to believe anymore. The idea of Kurt being in another universe is farfetched but really, what other options are there to believe? Kurt's disappearance has no explanation.

 

If he's being honest, Finn realizes he would believe the alternate universe suggestion before he would believe a suggestion that Kurt was abducted by aliens.

 

* * *

 

Kurt slowly blinks his eyes open, aware of the steady beeping in his ear. His sight is blurry and views of bright lights and white swim together in a see of blobs as he tries to get his focus to adjust.

 

He groans and a sound like that of a chair falling over greets him as a response.

 

"You're awake!" an unfamiliar voice says.

 

Kurt's focus starts to solidify, the blobs morphing into blurry shapes and he can see the hazy forms of moving figures beyond a bright rectangular hole. He turns his head in the direction of the voice and squints his eyes.

 

He stares at the blur of a person, male he figures because the voice was undeniably male.

 

"Where am I?" he gets out. His speech is garbled and broken and his throat feels dry. He can see a tube coming from his face and realizes it is connected to oxygen supply, which is flowing in through his nose.

 

He waits for the figure to reply and as he continues to stare at him, the blurring deteriorates as his focus moves toward being normal again.

 

"You're in Ohio State Hospital in Columbus," the figure replies. Kurt blinks rapidly, pulling the last figments of focus back into place and when he does, he stares at the boy in awe. Not because he's in Columbus, but because this boy is unlike anything he's ever seen.

 

Warm honey hazel eyes meet Kurt's own stunning glasz. His eyebrows are an unusual triangular shape. Soft curls frame his face, poking out from the taming of the gel neatly worked into the top of his head. Even though he is lying down, Kurt can tell this boy is shorter than himself by a few inches.

 

"Columbus…" Kurt finally whispers, not at all sure what he even means by the word. "Lima…dad…Finn…" he trails off, aware that he is babbling.

 

The boy looks at him strangely for a moment. "What is Lima?" he asks.

 

Kurt looks and looks and looks because how does this boy not know Lima, Ohio?

 

"Lima, Lima, Ohio?" he asks, biting his lip.

 

The boy's eyes go wide and Kurt sees the recognition but than the boy is shaking his head harshly as though in disbelief.

 

"That's not possible," he says and Kurt is even more confused.

 

"What?" he asks, surprised that he can manage any words at all.

 

The other boy reaches out to take Kurt's hand gently for a moment. "Lima, Ohio was destroyed fifty years ago," he says gently.

 

Kurt blanches. How is that possible? No it can't be possible. Kurt's only seventeen. He's lived in Lima his entire life. It is there. It exists. How could it have been destroyed fifty years ago?

 

He shakes his head violently. "No. No I live in Lima. I'm only seventeen. Lima exists! LIMA EXISTS!" he shouts.

 

His outburst startles the boy that's been sitting vigilante at his bedside. He doesn't understand. His dad asked him to sit with the boy so he wouldn't be alone when he awoke but his dad said nothing about where the boy had come from, just that he had been found in the trunk of a company car.

 

Wait a second. The boy's eyes widen as he is hit with a bit of realization. His dad is one of the lead researchers on the Biosphere Alter-u Project. Could this boy have been in an Alter-u Travel car? Could he be from another universe? But the boy doesn't know for sure. His dad did not say which company car he was found in. But it would make sense given the boy's outburst that Lima did exist.

 

"My name is Blaine," he says, looking carefully at the boy who is shaking in the bed. "Lima doesn't exist here anymore. It was destroyed in the Mid-Eastern United States War."

 

Kurt startles and looks at him. What the hell is he on about now? Mid-Eastern United States War? There is no such thing. The only US war Kurt remembers learning about is the War of the West, the battle of the states of California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada, and Utah. And the settlement that followed it.

 

He shakes his head. "What are you talking about? There was no Mid-Eastern United States War. It was the War of the West," he says firmly.

 

Blaine's suspicions that this boy did indeed arrive in the trunk of an Alter-u Travel vehicle only grow. He's never heard of the War of the West and the boy has never heard of the Mid-Eastern United States War. They have two different histories.

 

Blaine opens his mouth to ask the boy his name when a man enters, a man who is Blaine's father.

 

"Dad," Blaine says, unable to keep the slight irritation out of his tone. "You missed a detail when you were telling me about this boy," he continues. "He says he lives in Lima. Lima doesn't exist anymore."

 

Albert Anderson frowns and has the decency to look sheepishly at his son. Blaine narrows his eyes.

 

Instead of confessing what he knows is true, Albert looks at Kurt. "Hello Kurt," he says. "How are you feeling?"

 

Kurt gives him a look that is written with distrust all over. He's beginning to regain his sense of self and he narrows his eyes at this unfamiliar man, this man who is the boy's father and judging by the boy's words to him, he knows little more about the situation than Kurt does.

 

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

 

Albert chuckles and picks up Kurt's wallet from the bedside table. "You still had your ID on you when you were found. The medical staff carefully removed everything before they went to work on you. You had quite a beating Kurt," he says.

 

Kurt reaches out a hand for his wallet and Albert gives it to him, not at all bothered by the less than kind way Kurt snatches the object from his hand.

 

"I don't appreciate you going through my things," he says, giving Albert one of his famous bitch glares. It is then that he realizes his words are slightly nasally. "Why am I talking funny?" he asks.

 

Blaine, who still has a hold of Kurt's hand, squeezes it gently. "Your attackers broke your nose Kurt," he says, feeling an overwhelming sense of awe as the boy's name rolls off his tongue for the first time. It's like it belongs there.

 

Kurt stares at Blaine for a long moment before switching his gaze back to Albert. He narrows his eyes because he's made a decision. He needs to go to Lima. He needs to see for himself that it really doesn't exist here, wherever here is.

 

"Take me to Lima," he says firmly. Albert opens his mouth to protest but Kurt shakes his head violently. "No exceptions. You say it was destroyed fifty years ago. I need to see it for myself."

 

Albert is quiet for a moment before he finally nods his head in agreement. If Kurt wants to go to Lima, than he will get him to Lima.

 

He turns to his head to his son. "You will take him to Lima Blaine, when he's released," he says before he turns and walks out of the room.

 

Blaine is left dumbfounded for a moment. He knows his father's word is final but the fact that he is allowing Blaine to take this boy off without a researcher accompanying him because God knows if Kurt is from another universe, Biosphere will want to ask him all kinds questions, is a bit surprising.

 

It takes Blaine a moment to realize Kurt has started pulling and yanking tubes out of his arms and has pulled the oxygen from his nose, wincing when the action apparently causes a twinge of pain.

 

"Kurt, no!" Blaine cries, letting go of his hand to try and stop him. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm not waiting another minute. I need to go to Lima, now," Kurt says, voice fierce. The yanking of the tubes sets all the machines off kilter and nurses come rushing into the room. They, like Blaine, attempt to stop Kurt. One even produces a shot with a sedative though Blaine has no idea where from.

 

But the nurses are unsuccessful. Kurt's determination is enough to fight them off and he leaps from the bed, rushing to the door in bare feet and hospital pajamas. Thank God he wasn't just wearing a gown.

 

When he reaches the door he turns to look over his shoulder, eyes resting on Blaine. "Are you coming?" he asks before turning back around and continuing on his way before the nurses can sort themselves out and go after him.

 

Blaine takes one last fleeting look at the nurses before he follows Kurt out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Burt is distraught. Its been a number of days now and there is still no sign of Kurt. There are no leads. The most anyone has found is a bit of dried blood in the McKinley parking lot. But it is well past being able to collect for evidence so there's no way of knowing if it's Kurt's.

 

He feels like life has no real meaning anymore. He merely gets up and goes through the motions of his day. The media visits have started to dwindle. It's not that they're losing hope. It's that with no leads and new directions, they're running out of questions to ask.

 

There are people starting to lose hope. A few of Kurt's friends have moved forward, accepting that Kurt will never return. It makes Finn furious. Slowly, his anger begins to rise the more he sees them referencing Kurt as a memory of the past until he finally snaps.

 

"Stop it!" he shouts one day in Glee Club. His voice is so overbearingly loud that it startles everyone in the room. Even Puck.

 

"Finn—" Rachel starts but Finn cuts her off.

 

"I'm sick of you guys having given up so easily," he says, pulling at his hair. "Kurt is your friend! Or I thought he was. But seeing as you're all so willing to label him a thing of the past, I guess you just don't care about him as much as I thought you did!"

 

The room is quiet, Finn's words soaking in. The few members of New Directions who have started to give Kurt up as a lost cause have the decency to look guilty. It is Mercedes who speaks first and when she does, her voice is very quiet.

 

"I haven't given up Finn," she says. And she hasn't. Mercedes could never give up on Kurt. He is her best friend, her best gay, and though it's embarrassing to admit, he was her first crush. So no, she could never give up on him.

 

"Me either," Rachel says and Finn gives her a disbelieving look.

 

"Don't give us that Rachel," he says. She looks at him in shock. "Weren't you just saying to Quinn yesterday you feel a lot lighter now that there's no Kurt to contend with?" He grits the words out, anger lacing his tone.

 

Rachel turns bright red, embarrassment sinking in on her. It's a big moment because Rachel Berry is almost never embarrassed. Or maybe it's shame. She knows Finn is right. She knows Quinn won't lie for her either. If there is a question of whether this is true, Quinn will confirm it. After all, Quinn is the one strong witness because Quinn is the one she told.

 

She says nothing but stares down at the floor. The confrontation passes, everyone feeling like they have something to prove. Their loyalty to Kurt.

 

It is later that afternoon that the strangest thing happens. Burt and Finn are sitting in the living room, watching a football game on TV. Carole, is in the kitchen preparing dinner, something Kurt often helps her with.

 

It seems like an ordinary afternoon. But neither Burt or Finn are paying much attention on the game. Both are thinking about Kurt in their own ways. Burt is thinking about what could have happened to him and wondering if he is still alive. Finn is thinking about how appalled he still is at their friends, especially Rachel. He is mad at Rachel. He canceled all their dates for the next week at least. He can't find the strength to even look at her. Rachel may be his girlfriend but Kurt is his stepbrother. Finn knows that makes Kurt a lot more important by a wide margin. Especially when he remembers how much he screwed up by Kurt. He's still making up for it.

 

It is then that it happens.

 

"No, it's right here, my house is right here!" The voice comes out of nowhere, surprising both Finn and Burt. It sounds distant but there is no denying it's there. And there is no denying it's Kurt's.

 

"Kurt?" Burt calls out. He stands swiftly from his seat. "Kurt buddy, is that you?" He looks around as though expecting Kurt to come out of some hiding place and say he was there all along.

 

There is a long silence and for a moment, the two think there will be no response. Finn briefly wonders if it was a figment of his imagination but than realizes that explanation doesn't explain why he and Burt both heard it.

 

"Blaine, Blaine did you hear that?" the voice comes again. Burt doesn't know who this Blaine is but he waits for a reply. Instead, he gets Kurt again, as though he is talking to somebody, but Burt hears no voice in between. "It sounded like my dad."

 

* * *

 

"It sounded like my dad," Kurt says, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine frowns.

 

"I didn't hear anything Kurt." Kurt's face falls and he wonders if he might be delusional. He and Blaine are standing in an open wreckage of wood and debris. No one bothered to make a move to fix Lima after it was destroyed in the war fifty years ago. Kurt wonders why.

 

Blaine watches him for a moment. Being the son of a researcher, he has more intel than the rest of the public. He looks both ways though checking for extra ears is pointless because there is no one there but them.

 

"You're not delusional Kurt," he says, heaving a sigh. "You hear your dad because you're standing in a location where your universe crosses with mine." Kurt blinks at him. It makes sense but it's still confusing. "I can't hear him because I'm not from your universe. If I were with you in your universe and my dad was here in mine, I would experience the same thing."

 

Kurt furrows his brow, trying to see if he was getting the information right.

 

"Let me get this straight," he says. "My dad can hear me and I can hear him because I'm standing in the same place he is but we're in separate universes?" Blaine nods. "That is highly confusing."

 

Blaine laughs lightly and gives his head a shake. He looks around again. "Talk to him," he says quietly. "At least tell him you're okay."

 

Kurt looks at him for a moment. "Why can't I just go home?" he asks quietly.

 

Blaine looks at him with sad eyes. "My dad may be a researcher for the Alter-u Project but that doesn't mean I have all the answers Kurt. I don't know why you can't just go home."

 

Kurt's face falls and he has momentarily forgotten that since he's still standing in what should be his house, his dad can still hear him. It takes Burt's voice to remind him.

 

"Kurt, are you in another universe?" Kurt startles but doesn't miss the astonishment in his dad's voice. He feels a pang in his heart. All he wants is to go home. To hug his dad. To tell him he loves him. Maybe even to hug Finn.

 

"Yes," he says and it comes out in a choked voice. "I don't know when I can come home dad, but I will, I promise," he says, looking at Blaine who gives him a sad smile.

 

"We'll get you home Kurt," Blaine says quietly, reaching out to squeeze the other's hand.

 

"Where are you Kurt?" And this time Kurt recognizes the voice as belonging to Finn. He chokes up. His dad and his stepbrother are both right there but not there at all. In a weird way, he can feel their presence.

 

"Lima, our house, what should be the living room," he answers him. He knows Finn well enough to know that he would have a very confused expression on his face right now.

 

"Should be? What do you mean should be?" he asks.

 

Kurt sighs and Blaine squeezes his hand again. "Lima doesn't exist in this universe Finn. It was destroyed in a war fifty years ago."

 

There is silence as Kurt knows his dad and stepbrother are taking this all in. He still can't believe it. He can't believe it and he's standing in the proof right now.

 

Blaine squeezes his hand again. "Come on Kurt," he says. "We have to go back. My dad will have my head if he finds out I took you here before you were released."

 

Kurt blushes, giving Blaine a guilty look. "It's not your fault," he says. "I was the one eager to leave the hospital."

 

That wasn't the best thing to say when his dad and Finn could still hear him.

 

"Hospital? Kurt, what do you mean hospital?" Burt says in a worried tone.

 

Kurt cringes. "Don't worry dad. I'm all right," he replies.

 

"Like hell you are," Burt says. "I'm going to Biosphere and demanding some answers!"

 

"Dad don't!" Kurt pleads but there is the unmistakable sound of the door slamming. "He's gone isn't he?" he asks quietly.

 

"He's gone," Finn confirms and Kurt can hear the fear in his voice.

 

* * *

 

Burt gets in his truck and squeals out of the driveway so fast he leaves skid marks on the drive. Finn watches from the front window with wide eyes. Carole comes into the living room to see what the commotion is about.

 

"Where is he going?" she asks, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Finn jumps and turns to look at his mother.

 

"Kurt's in another universe," he deadpans. Carole looks at her son, studying his eyes for signs of this being a joke. She's more open to the research being conducted by Biosphere but this is just a little farfetched for her.

 

"Don't joke around like that Finn," Carole says even though she sees no signs of a joke in her son's eyes. She's desperate not to believe something so…well unbelievable.

 

Finn studies his mother for a long moment before he sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

 

"It's true," he says quietly.

 

"It's not a joke Carole," he hears Kurt's voice say. Finn is thankful his stepbrother is apparently still there. Carole startles and her eyes dart around the living room.

 

"Kurt?" she questions. She continues to look for signs of her stepson but she sees none. She can't explain it. She hears him but she doesn't see him. And she's aware that even though she hears him, Kurt sounds distant, like he's far off from them. And in a way, he is. He's right there with them but at the same time, he's ions away.

 

Kurt punctuates the awkward silence with a sigh. They can't see him but Blaine is tugging on his hand a bit impatiently. He knows it's time to leave.

 

"I have to go now," he says. "I don't know when or how I'll be home but I will be." He pauses and they think that he's gone but then he says one thing more. "Finn, don't let my dad over stress about this. Carole, make sure he keeps eating healthy. And neither of you give up. I will be home again."

 

And just like that, Kurt is gone. And they know because it feels a little emptier in the living room. Like something that was meant to be there had just left. It was like they could feel his presence and then felt it when he left. They both make silent promises to do as he asks.

 

* * *

 

When Kurt and Blaine return to the hospital, Albert is standing in Kurt's room, arms folded, foot tapping, and an angry expression on his face.

 

"Blaine," he says by way of greeting, eying his son. Blaine stares at him for a moment, not knowing how to respond. Kurt sees that Albert is about to berate him, just as Blaine has said he would, so he steps forward.

 

"Blaine had nothing to do with this," he says. Albert gives him a surprised look. "He tried to stop me," he explains. "I wouldn't let him. It's my fault sir." Kurt hangs his head. He waits to be berated by Albert for doing this after everything the man has so kindly done for him. Although Kurt has no idea what exactly Blaine's father has done for him. He's only just woken up that very day after all.

 

Albert glances to Blaine. "Is that true Blaine?" he asks his son.

 

Blaine bites his lip and looks toward Kurt. He could lie and say that it's not the truth to keep Kurt from getting in trouble but Kurt had already told him that he would take the blame for it and whether Blaine wants to admit it or not, it is Kurt's fault.

 

"Yes dad," he says finally, glancing down at the floor. He did the right thing so why does he feel so awful?

 

Albert's attention returns to Kurt and he kneels in front of the pale boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt expects him to be angry as he would have been if this really was Blaine's fault. But instead, Albert looks concerned.

 

"Kurt, you were in bad shape when you got here," he says. Well, given the fact that he woke up in a hospital, Kurt figured that much. "And this isn't your universe. You can't just go running off like that." Kurt knows he's right. Even though Blaine was with him, it's not safe to go running around in a universe he knows nothing about.

 

He knows he should apologize but there is really only one thing on his mind right then. "When can I home?" he asks instead.

 

Albert looks at him for a long moment. Kurt bites his lip. He's afraid of the answer. "The Alter-u Travel car won't be up for another round trip for at least a month Kurt," Albert says.

 

Kurt's eyes widen. He's stuck here at least a month? How is he going to manage that? How can he miss an entire month of school? He can't deal with this, not at all.

 

"Can't you find a way to get me home faster?" he begs in a small voice. Albert looks at him sympathetically and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt can see Blaine's face. The other boy looks heartbroken but Kurt doesn't have a clue why.

 

"I don't know Kurt," Albert says. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you can stay with us." Kurt nods his head. It's more than he can ask for but he really just wants to go home.

 

"Thank you," he says politely.

 

Albert sighs and pats his shoulder. "Seeing as you seem well enough to venture out of here anyway, I'll sign you out and we can go home. Though I'm afraid you'll have to stay in those pajamas until we can buy you some clothes. The ones you were wearing when you got here were ruined," he says.

 

Kurt looks down at the pajamas he's wearing and frowns. Apparently, hospitals can't do better than aqua green cotton. At least they're comfortable though Kurt will always prefer style over comfort.

 

Just the thought of that reminds him he hasn't looked in a mirror yet. Kurt is quite sure he doesn't look presentable at all. For one thing, his nose is broken. He probably has a black eye and his face is likely bruised but it takes him a moment to figure out why he has these injuries.

 

And then he remembers. Kurt had told Finn he'd give him a ride home after the game so he was there after the crowds had left. He was waiting for Finn to shower, change, and come out of the locker rooms. But those Neanderthals beat him out.

 

They advanced on Kurt and Karofsky threw the first punch. Kurt remembers that. But he doesn't remember anything afterward. Finn didn't come out soon enough to rescue him. He knows that because if he had, he wouldn't be here in this other universe right now.

 

Kurt pieces together a bit of what happened that lead him to being here. The Neanderthals obviously put him in the trunk of the Alter-u Travel car.

 

It's as he and Blaine are following Albert out of the hospital a short time later that it hits him.

 

"How did they do it?" he asks. Blaine and his dad come to a halt.

 

"How did who do what Kurt?" Blaine questions.

 

Kurt looks between them. "How did they get me in the trunk of the car? You need a key to unlock a trunk."

 

Albert looks extremely guilty because he knows exactly how they got Kurt in the trunk and he's decided to approach the Biosphere board about changing it.

 

"Biosphere cars have sensory perception locks Kurt," he says. "All you really have to do is wave a hand in front of the lock and it pops open." Kurt's eyes narrow and he is obviously getting heated. Albert expected as much.

 

"Are you nuts?" Kurt snaps. "Anyone could steal the car or anything valuable within the car that way! Especially if they figure out how it works!" He stamps his foot and Albert let's him yell because he's right. "For a company who likes to keep their research top secret, you sure are stupid!" he keeps going.

 

Kurt knows the Neanderthals are brainless. He's sure they didn't figure it out on their own. It probably happened by accident. People have a natural inclination to swing their hands when the walk. It was highly likely one of them was carrying Kurt and the others were following and they passed the Biosphere car. One of their arms caught the sensor on the trunk lock and it popped open. So they got the brilliant idea to hide Kurt's body in the trunk of the car. Evidence cleaned away. Well good riddance for them.

 

"I know Kurt," Albert says. "I'm planning to petition to change that."

 

"See that you do," Kurt spits back. Blaine falls back a few steps and takes Kurt's hand. He rubs his thumb over the other boy's knuckles, trying to sooth him.

 

Kurt looks around the hospital parking lot worriedly. There are people milling about as they walk to and from their cars. He tenses and Blaine squeezes his hand tighter.

 

"Are you gay?" Blaine asks quietly and Kurt stares at him.

 

"That's not obvious to you?" he snips, immediately feeling bad for being so defensive. "Sorry."

 

To his surprise, Blaine laughs and shakes his head, still rubbing Kurt's knuckles. "I don't like to assume," he says. Kurt feels his heart swell.

 

"You're the first person who didn't just assume," he replies. Blaine smiles softly at him.

 

It's at this point they reach Albert's car and the three of them climb in. Blaine decides to join Kurt in the backseat though Kurt says he really doesn't have to. But Blaine says it's not a problem and does it anyway.

 

The drive is mostly quiet until Blaine makes a statement that surprises Kurt.

 

"You don't have to be afraid to be yourself here, Kurt."

 

Kurt looks at him. "What do you mean?" he asks.

 

Blaine takes his hand and smiles at him. A glance in the rearview mirror tells Kurt that Albert is smiling gently as well. What was going on?

 

"The gay community is heavily supported. A lot has changed since President Bass was elected last year." Blaine smiles wider. Kurt looks confused for more than one reason.

 

First, the president of the US is Barack Obama and while he is an LGBT rights supporter, he's been struggling to make headway for that community. Secondly, last year was 2011. There wouldn't have been a presidential election unless it was an emergency.

 

"President Bass?" he asks confused, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Blaine frowns. Was this something else that was different? "Yes. You know, Lance Bass? Leading politician for the LGBT community?" he pushes. The name rings a bell but the description is totally off.

 

Kurt stares at him. Lance Bass. He knows he's gay but he's not a politician. He's a former member of the pop group NSYNC. Why would he be president? And why would he be elected in 2011? This makes no sense.

 

"The gay guy from NSYNC?" he asks, still stunned. Now Blaine is confused.

 

"What's NSYNC?" he asks. Kurt's eyes go wide. So not only did Lima get destroyed fifty years ago in this universe but apparently NSYNC never existed here either. What the hell was with all this?

 

"In my universe, Lance Bass isn't a politician. He's a member of a pop group from the late 1990s called NSYNC," he explained. "Also, the presidential election is this year as terms are four years and Barack Obama is president."

 

Blaine's eyes widen and he looks extremely surprised. "B-Rack? The hip hop star?" Kurt knows he should be surprised by this but given the instances that the president has actually sung before, it doesn't surprise him at all. "Huh. I guess that can work. I mean, Arnold Schwartzenegger was Governor of California," Blaine continues.

 

Kurt draws a blank. "Arnold who?" he asks.

 

"Arnold Schwartzenegger," Blaine repeats. "The actor?" Kurt looks clueless. "The Terminator movies?" Kurt still looks clueless. "You mean to tell me the Terminator movies don't exist in your universe?" Kurt shakes his head. "How can you survive without 'I'll be back'?" Kurt shrugs. "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that The Lord of the Rings movies don't exist!" Blaine throws his hands up in surprise.

 

"No. Lord of the Rings is a musical," Kurt deadpans and for a moment, Blaine wonders if he's serious but Kurt's face holds no sign of a joke.

 

"What about Star Wars?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

 

"Are you kidding? Those movies are epic in my universe!" Kurt says. Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. Well, at least there's one thing they have in common in both their universes. "You were saying about President Bass?" Kurt presses, feeling weird saying that.

 

"Oh, right," Blaine says. "Well, first of all, terms here are three years and you can be in office a total of four terms. This is President Bass' first term."

 

Kurt nods his head and furrows his brow. "Presidents in my universe only get two terms total. If Obama is re-elected this year, it will be his second and final term."

 

It's Blaine's turn to nod and he goes on. "President Bass revolutionized the world for the LGBT community. He's made so much progress in just his first year of office. Gay marriage is now just as common as traditional marriage if not more so. Not to mention, he passed a law that says all people of all genders and all nationalities are not to be recognized for anything other than people. Meaning you can't be singled out for being gay or bi or African-American or mentally handicapped. He's really pressing this all people are created equal thing."

 

To say that Kurt is impressed is an understatement. He thinks President Bass could really teach President Obama a few things.

 

"He really did all that in a year?" he asks in surprise as Albert pulls the car into the drive of a huge mansion.

 

Blaine beams at him. "I know! Isn't it great?"

 

Kurt thinks it is great. Maybe a little too great. So much so that he's starting to think that maybe he might rather stay here in this universe. The only thing keeping him from making that decision is his family and friends. He knows he will miss them too much. But then he thinks about leaving Blaine permanently and for the first time, he's afraid of leaving this universe.

 

* * *

 

If Kurt wasn't already finding this situation confusing enough, a development comes the moment he enters the Anderson mansion. He tries hard not to gawk too much at the massive size of the Anderson home. It comes as even more surprising when Blaine tells him it's only him and his parents living there. Blaine's an only child. Kurt relates to that, even though he has a stepbrother.

 

To fill the space, the Andersons allow their servants and staff to have an entire wing of the house of their own. They even have their own kitchen.

 

A girl comes rushing toward them. A short brunette girl wearing a maid's uniform and reaching out for Blaine's coat.

 

"Master Anderson, I've drawn a bath for you," she says. Kurt does a double take and stares at her.

 

"Rachel?" he questions, eyebrows rising so high they disappear into his hairline. She looks at him in surprise and cringes slightly.

 

"Do I know you?" she asks. Kurt's forgotten for a moment that this isn't Finn's girlfriend. This isn't the Rachel he knows so he wonders for that moment why she doesn't seem to know who he is. And then he remembers.

 

"Oh!" he cries, blushing profusely. "Um, lucky guess?" he questions.

 

Rachel stares at him for a moment, standing there holding Blaine's jacket and just staring before she shakes herself off and gives him a sad look.

 

"I go by Barbra. Rachel has bad memories," she says. Kurt wonders what could possibly have changed for Rachel and why she is working as a maid instead of being the bossy star and leader of the New Directions

 

Oh right. New Directions doesn't exist because McKinley doesn't exist. Kurt wonders if he can go back to Lima during school hours, stand in the spot where he knows the choir room will be, and talk to his friends. He makes a mental note to ask about that later, a mental note he will forget about.

 

Blaine sees something happening with Kurt recognizing the servant and he realizes something. Luckily, Albert hasn't noticed a thing and has gone about his business.

 

"Thank you Barbra. Kurt and I won't be needing your services this evening," he says. He grabs Kurt by the hand and pulls him up the stairs and down the hall to his room. For a moment, he glances towards the en suite bathroom but decides the bath can wait.

 

Blaine gestures for Kurt to have a seat on the bed, which he does. Kurt perches on the edge of the bed carefully, Blaine dropping into his desk chair.

 

"You know Rachel?" he asks. Kurt is staring at the floor, trying to make sense of it all. His head pops up and he locks his eyes on Blaine's.

 

"She's my stepbrother's girlfriend," he says. He knows he doesn't need to imply that it's in his universe. Blaine is playing his fingers together.

 

"This proves it than," the curly-haired boy says.

 

"Proves what?" he asks.

 

"That there is one of us in every universe," Blaine replies. "It makes sense. These are alternate universes, not completely different worlds."

 

Kurt looks thoughtful for a moment. "So than, you exist in my universe too?" he asks.

 

"Likely, but it's not a given you'll like me there too," he says. Kurt stares at him for several moments. "Considering the discussion we just had in the car, you have a different life in a different universe."

 

Kurt knows that Blaine is right. Who knows what kind of person the Blaine of his own universe is? Hell, who knows what kind of person the him of this universe is? Kurt isn't sure he wants to find out about himself.

 

Suddenly, Rachel, or Barbra, bursts into the room. "Oh my God! You're Kurt Hummel!" she says. Kurt stares at her.

 

Blaine draws a breath and Kurt can tell he's trying to keep his cool but the reason why is not clear to Kurt.

 

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be on tour in Europe right now?" Rachel goes on. Kurt just stares at her for several surprised moments.

 

Blaine is the one to answer. "Thank you Barbra. Now please remove yourself from my room." Rachel looks at him apologetically, blushes, apologizes profusely, and hesitantly leaves the room.

 

Kurt looks back at Blaine. "What was that all about?" he asks.

 

Blaine sighs and rubs his temples. "My dad and I were trying to avoid this," he says. Kurt isn't angry but he's even more confused. "Kurt, the you in this universe is a famous singer," he goes on and Kurt's eyes go wide.

 

"I'm a what?" he manages to ask and continues to stare at Blaine.

 

"A famous singer and you're a real bitch." Kurt scoffs.

 

"Well, being a bitch is nothing new," he says with a shake of his head.

 

Blaine frowns. "No Kurt. I mean like a serious asshole kind of bitch," he says. "The kind that let fame go to their head. You told your family off and cut them out completely. You refuse to give to charity. You're rude to your fans. You hate making time to do something for a good cause. You're just a bitch who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

 

Kurt is quiet. Blaine can see that the expression on his face is one of complete horror. Kurt knows he will never ever do that to anyone. Kurt has always cared about his loved ones more than he cares about being a star. He doesn't blame Albert and Blaine for wanting to keep this from him.

 

"I don't like this me," he says shortly. Blaine nods in sympathy, knowing that he could already tell that.

 

"I don't like this you either. Well, my you. I mean…" he trails off, blushing. Kurt giggles.

 

"Your me?" He asks, a playful tone to his voice.

 

"You know what I meant," Blaine says, picking up a pillow and chucking it at Kurt. Kurt giggles more and throws the pillow back at him. "Oh it's on!" Blaine says, jumping out of his chair and tackling Kurt to the bed. Kurt's giggles increase as Blaine starts to tickle him.

 

"Bl-Blaine!" Kurt chokes out. "Stop! Stop!" He continues giggling until he can't catch his breath and starts choking for air. Blaine immediately stops and sits back, a worried look on his face.

 

"Oh my gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry!" he says.

 

Kurt takes a moment to catch his breath before reaching up and bravely pulling Blaine down with him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he says gently. "I'm the one who laughed myself out of breath."

 

"Yeah but I was the reason you were laughing in the first place," Blaine protests. Kurt places a finger to his lips and Blaine stills.

 

"Don't," Kurt whispers. "It's not your fault Blaine." He leaves his finger right where it is and their eyes lock. The two of them lay there staring at one another.

 

It's Blaine who seems to get courage first. Slowly and gently he presses a kiss to Kurt's finger. Kurt's breath hitches in his throat.

 

"I may have a crush on my Kurt," Blaine whispers.

 

Kurt stares at him for a moment, feeling slightly betrayed but he feels like there might be a but in this situation.

 

"But I've decided I like you more," Blaine finishes, his voice a gentle whisper. He presses another kiss to Kurt's finger. A slow closed mouth smile crosses Kurt's face.

 

"Good because I have a feeling you'll have better luck with me," he says. He removes his finger from Blaine's lips, allowing his eyes to drop to them.

 

Blaine watches him for a moment, missing the finger that he can kiss but he notices the way Kurt's eyes drop almost immediately. A small gasp leaves his lips.

 

"You can kiss me if you want to," he says.

 

"I want to," Kurt replies right away. Blaine gasps again.

 

"Okay," he says with a nod.

 

Blaine waits until Kurt leans in and then he meets him half-way and their lips touch. Both boys breaths hitch as they feel the other's lips massaging their own.

 

The kiss is unlike anything Blaine has ever felt before. And even more so for Kurt. Though a small part of Kurt's mind reminds him of when Karofsky forced a kiss on him but he pushes that memory out. This is nothing like that. This is sweet, amazing, tender, and just well…perfect.

 

Blaine parts his lips slightly and Kurt moans, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The slight vibration is enough to cause Blaine to moan in return and Kurt thinks it's the hottest sound he's ever heard. He wraps his arms instinctively around Blaine's waist and pulls him closer. Blaine moans again, bringing his hands up to entangle themselves in Kurt's hair.

 

It's everything Kurt ever wanted. It's perfect. Blaine's perfect. This is wonderful.

 

…He can't keep it.

 

Sudden realization causes Kurt to pull out of the kiss and he can feel the tears starting to leak from his eyes. He sits up and curls in on himself, rocking back and forth.

 

Blaine has no clue what has suddenly changed. Worry clouds his features. He sits up and puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt continues to wrack in sobs, almost not registering Blaine's hand on his shoulder.

 

"Kurt, what's wrong sweetheart?" Blaine says.

 

Kurt buries his face in his knees. "I can't keep you," he says. Blaine becomes utterly confused. He doesn't comprehend what Kurt means.

 

"What? What do you mean Kurt?" he asks.

 

Kurt forces himself to look up and over at him. "I don't belong here Blaine," Kurt says. "I'm not from this universe. Part of me wants to stay here because it all seems so wonderful but a bigger part knows I could never do that to my family. My dad, Finn, Carole. I'd miss them all too much, especially my dad. He means everything to me. But here, here there's you and now that I know you, I know it's going to rip me apart to leave you." He bites his lip and looks away nervously.

 

Blaine freezes because Kurt is right. He can't stay here. He doesn't belong here. There is already a Kurt Hummel in his universe. Just like there is probably a Blaine Anderson in Kurt's universe. This is bad. Blaine wants to keep Kurt, this Kurt, not his Kurt. And he can see that Kurt doesn't want to leave him when he goes home.

 

It's scary to think about but Blaine already knows that he needs Kurt in his life. He also knows he can't keep him from his real life. Maybe they can find a way to go back and forth. But Blaine knows that's next to impossible. There is no way either of their parents will let them switch universes every month. And Blaine knows he can't bear the thought of waiting at least a month to see Kurt again. But the technology for traveling between universes is still fairly new and there's no telling how long it will be before they can make the journey quicker and more frequently and at will.

 

Blaine sighs. There really is no solution. Taking a breath, he decides to be the bigger man. He reaches out and gently cups Kurt's face in his hand, turning it to face him. His heart breaks at the sight of the tears streaming down the beautiful boy's face and yes, even with the bruising, Blaine still thinks Kurt is absolutely beautiful.

 

"Than I guess we have to make the most of the time we have," he says, praying that he doesn't fall apart. He brushes his thumb gently over Kurt's cheek and pulls him closer, connecting their lips again.

 

The second kiss is salty with tears but that only makes it feel more passionate for both boys. Blaine is trying to kiss Kurt's tears away. Kurt is trying to feel as close to Blaine as he can possibly get.

 

That night, the bath is forgotten, the situation is forgotten, the whole idea of alternate universes is forgotten. All that exists in the world is two boys who have just realized the meaning of love at first sight.

 

They make love that night.

 

* * *

 

Beep…beep…beep…

 

Kurt groans, slowly turning his head to one side and aware of the massive pain that is throbbing within it. Why does it hurt so bad?

 

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers, eyes still shut. Someone quickly grips his hand as realization hits them that Kurt is waking up. Wait, didn't he already wake up?

 

"Kurt!" shouts a voice, a voice that is undeniably Blaine's.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt hears in the distance. He recognizes the voice as belonging to his own father. But Burt doesn't know Blaine. Burt has never met Blaine. Wait, what is Burt doing in Blaine's universe? Oh no, did he end up in the trunk of a Biosphere car too?

 

Kurt's eyes flutter open moments later and he takes in the form of Blaine standing beside him and the form of his father running to his other side.

 

"Oh Kurt, thank God!" Burt cries in relief.

 

"What happened?" Kurt mumbles, blinking his eyes slowly. The pain in his head is intense but he ignores it. He wasn't in this much pain when he'd fallen asleep in Blaine's arms after they…Kurt blushes and he momentarily can't look at Blaine.

 

"You were in a car accident Kurt," Blaine says, drawing Kurt's eyes back to him. He's wearing his Dalton uniform and Kurt feels things sliding back into place.

 

Blaine, his Blaine, is not from another universe where the president is Lance Bass and Kurt doesn't know who Arnold Schwartzenegger is and the LGBT community is thriving. Kurt isn't from a universe where there had been a war in the western US, the Terminator movies don't exist, and Lord of the Rings is a musical. There is no such thing as Biosphere or traveling between universes. The Neanderthals have not attacked him.

 

It is all a dream. Everything he thought had been real is a dream as his actual reality comes rushing back. Blaine is his courage, his best friend he met at Dalton. But now Kurt knows there is one thing about his dream that isn't a dream.

 

He's in love with Blaine.

 

Kurt turns to look at his dad. "Dad, can I have some time alone with Blaine please?" he says slowly. Burt looks hesitant but he looks between the two of them and suddenly has an understanding. He nods slowly and leaves the room.

 

Blaine pulls up a chair and sits beside the bed, hand still holding Kurt's.

 

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry," he says.

 

Kurt looks at him for a moment. "What are you sorry for?" he asks, not entirely sure why Blaine is sorry. He has nothing to be sorry for.

 

Blaine looks at him for a long moment, noting the fading bruising of Kurt's face, the bandage wrapped firmly around his head, and his gorgeous eyes looking so sincere and confused at the same time. It is in this moment, Blaine decides Kurt has never looked more beautiful.

 

"We had that fight and you were angry and you were driving angry on the freeway and then…" Blaine trails off with a choked sob.

 

Kurt's memory is revived with these words. The fight. He and Blaine have had a silly fight over whether or not he is gay. Blaine made out with Rachel at party while drunk. Blaine questioned his sexuality. Kurt had gotten offended and they had fought.

 

"It was just a silly fight," Kurt says. "It's not your fault Blaine. I was the one who decided to drive angry." He locks his eyes on Blaine's, trying to convey everything he could in that one look.

 

"You've been in a coma for a whole month Kurt," Blaine says carefully.

 

A coma? A month? Kurt suddenly thinks that is what the month reference in his dream has to do with it. Blaine is sniffing.

 

"I was so scared Kurt," he continues and Kurt pays attention to him again. "I was scared I was going to lose you and never see you again and the last thing I said to you…" He sniffs again and Kurt squeezes his hand.

 

"Hey, hey, hey," he says. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm sorry for scaring you. But I'm okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, and…" he says, trailing and swallowing hard. Can he confess? Can he tell Blaine the truth? He has to. The dream has told him that much. He can't lose him.

 

"And what Kurt?" Blaine asks softly, looking down at him.

 

Kurt breathes deeply and fixes his eyes firmly on Blaine's. "And I love you Blaine, like really love you. I am so in love with you it hurts. It hurts so badly. That's why it bothered me so much when you were interested in Rachel or when you did that Valentine's thing for Jeremiah. I was so scared I was going to lose you before I ever had you, just like every other guy I had a crush on. But this would have felt so much worse because I really honestly love you and you are actually gay."

 

There, it's out and by the time he finishes, Kurt is kind of scared to look at Blaine. He looks down at the bed, picking at a thread with his free hand.

 

Blaine squeezes his hand, prompting Kurt to look over at him.

 

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever," Blaine says. Kurt's breath hitches. "I love you too Kurt." Kurt can't help the tears that are spilling down his cheeks.

 

"Really?" he whispers.

 

"Yes," Blaine replies immediately. "And you look so incredibly beautiful right now Kurt."

 

Kurt scoffs. "You don't need to lie Blaine. I know I look like crap."

 

"I'm not lying," Blaine replies. "I honestly think right now you are more beautiful than I have ever seen you."

 

"And you say you're not any good at romance," Kurt jokes.

 

"Bending the truth?" Blaine asks with a sheepish grin.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt asks.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Shut up and kiss me." Blaine smiles gently and leans over, Kurt anticipating the real first kiss moment, wondering if it will feel just as amazing as the one in his dream.

 

And as Blaine's lips seal themselves to Kurt's, he realizes that no, it's not as amazing as the first kiss in his dream.

 

It's better.


End file.
